Traditional techniques that were employed to provide data in a data-driven website may be challenging and time consuming for a user to locate particular data. For example, the user may navigate through a complex interface of listings, tabs, sorting options, etc., to extract the particular data. With ever increasing data, the user may become frustrated with the time it takes to locate the particular data. In some cases, the user may provide a query, and receive results that may include what seem to be random results with little to no relation to the actual query. Thus, traditional techniques that were used to provide data to a user using a complex query may limit the usefulness of the search.